


Made with Love

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), minor sickness, some food posioning, taste-tester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: Annette's been hard at work practicing her culinary skills and Caspar, true to his promise, has taste-tested them and offered encouragement despite the underwhelming results. However, when Bernadetta makes Raphael a gourmet meal, Annette finds it hard to maintain confidence in herself.Annette Week Day 2: Self-Doubt/Disaster/Envy
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Annette Fantine Dominic, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Double dipping here with the Felannie discord's Drabble prompt of "Vocab Bingo" and Annette Week Day 2 prompts "Self-Doubt/Disaster/Envy."
> 
> Although Caspar/Hilda and Felix/Annette are my OTP's I really think Caspar/Annette have cute supports and an adorable ending! And Raphael/Bernie is just good! Here's some crumbs for some super rare pairs that deserve more love.
> 
> Thank you for beta-ing Coopa!

Caspar belted a thunderous roar and leapt forward, charging full throttle towards Raphael. With his gauntlets bared like talons, he flew across the training grounds and quickly diminished the distance between them. Raphael sunk into a deep stance and prepared, his own gauntlets crossing across his chest defensively.

Sweat and blood, and hours upon weeks spent training together meant they knew the others advantages and their own disadvantages. Time moved slow for Raphael, each movement burdened under the height and weight of his towering frame despite the crushing power behind each blow. On the other hand, time raced against Caspar, competing with his own lack of patience. Relentless, lightning strikes that would overwhelm a normal opponent were his forte. 

The stubborn kid of seventeen would have pressed forward without a plan, barraging the impregnable defense of sinew and muscle until Raphael flicked him away. He’d come back again with more punches, equally thoughtless and equally stubborn. But now at twenty-one, Caspar had accepted his limits. In a battle of might he didn’t stand a chance, but his agility and speed were his greatest assets.

If Raphael was stone, Caspar was water.

And even rock cracks against water under the right conditions. Caspar just needed to gain the element of surprise.

He swerved to the left, weaving in a circle to prey on his friend’s unguarded back. The trick wasn’t unfamiliar, yet Raphael struggled to step in turn. A giant fist flew at Caspar’s face. He dodged with ease, bounding away with light steps, but the snap of Raphael’s sleeve catching the wind was startling evidence of the danger he avoided. Caspar spurred back in an instant, knowing full well that the recoil would stump Raphael momentarily. Using this to his advantage, Caspar swung himself through Raphael’s legs and anchored a gauntlet into the ground, using it to stop his slide. In a blink, he wheeled around like a tornado and slammed a foot into the back of Raphael’s knee. 

Raphael yowled and buckled slightly, but didn’t fall as Caspar had hoped. Lifting a foot, he snapped his head around and glared. Caspar scrambled to roll away and jump to his feet before Raphael stomped. The ground quaked and Raphael swung a fist a moment later. Caspar blocked but the impact knocked him off balance. Before he could regain equilibrium, another punch ripped through the air and this time collided with his temple.

Caspar crashed to the ground, tumbling feet over head before finally skidding to a stop.

Head spinning, he squinted up at the clouds with a groan.

“Good morning, Caspar!” someone sang cheerfully. 

It was quickly followed by a gasp and hurried footsteps. A blurry shape dashed into his line of sight. Caspar blinked, blinked, blinked and slowly Annette materialized. 

A concerned frown tugged at her lips. “Are you all right?” 

Caspar answered her with another groan, now unsure if his head or his pride hurt more. 

A sigil appeared under her fingertips. It glowed ethereally and a warm sensation tingled throughout his body. Within moments the aches in his head and muscles subsided. He grinned up at her as thanks.

She giggled and held up a basket. “While you’re down there, why don’t you guys take a break? I made you breakfast! Hope you’re hungry!” 

She beamed her smile toward Raphael. “You’re welcome to have some too, Raphael! I made more than enough.”

“I’d never pass up a meal!” boomed Raphael, mirroring an even more spirited grin. “Thanks so much, Annette!”

Caspar rose to a sitting position and Annette hastily fell to her knees beside him. Raphael flung off his gauntlets and beelined over to them with swift, eager steps.

Caspar removed his own gauntlets. “You didn’t have to go out of your way like that, but I appreciate it, Annette!” he said with a grin, even though admittedly he was a little fearful of her latest concoction. 

However, he had promised to taste-test her culinary attempts years ago and he intended to remain true to his word. Sure, his stomach hurt after each experiment, but the kisses that usually followed were motivation enough to tolerate a little pain. It only took two bloody noses and a swollen cheek to get kissing right, so he figured eventually Annette would master cooking as well.

She pulled out a dubious parcel tied with a thick string followed by an even more suspicious copper container. 

“It’s my pleasure!” she bubbled as she untied the parcel to reveal something yeasty, but indiscernible as bread or pastry. She snapped a piece off with tremendous effort and the edges crumbled under her grip.

“We’re both so busy all the time, I figured if I did this then we get to spend a little more time together.” She held out her creation. 

Hesitantly, Caspar took it in his hand. Still, he easily returned her upbeat attitude. “Then we better make a habit of this.”

Pink colored Annette’s cheeks and she returned to foraging in the basket again as a divergence. A pocket notebook fell out as she retrieved slices of honeyed apple. It hit her thigh and slid down to the grass, sprawling open to a pinched page. Although Annette hurried to secure it away, Caspar vividly caught sight of his name inscribed in pristine, flowy handwriting across the top of the page and a list of some of his favorite foods written in a neat column underneath. 

Caspar grinned and was just about to comment when Raphael joined them on the grass. 

“Sounds like you got yourself a real good deal there, Caspar!” he said and eagerly accepted Annette’s offer of bread despite Caspar’s scrutinization of his own portion. “Bernadetta’s promised to bring me breakfast, too. But I don’t think she’ll mind if I snack a little first. It’d be rude of me to refuse after all!”

“Please feel free to help yourself to as much as you’d like,” Annette chirped and peeled open the container she had set aside earlier to reveal what Caspar assumed could possibly be an omelette.

She shoved it in Caspar’s hands along with a fork, and pulled out an identical container to offer to Raphael. 

“I didn’t explode or burn anything this time!” she celebrated with such innocent pride that Caspar couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty as he poked the unappetizing meal with his fork. 

“Oh. That’s really great, Annette,” he managed to choke out.

It didn’t sound very convincing even to his own ears and her smile faltered. 

“Sounds like you’re really improving!” he added more encouragingly. “I’m sure it will taste great too!” 

He was rewarded with her lips curling back up.

Caspar shoveled his fork into the omelette, determined to eat it. It pulled apart too easily and the egg ran down the prongs. Some orange vegetable he couldn’t identify stumbled off his fork. Undeterred, he attempted to psyche himself up as he always did with all her meals. Caspar was used to rushing. Eating fast enough to avoid the taste was becoming a refined skill. Hastily, he shoved a bite into his mouth.

Raphael bit into the bread with a loud crunch and his own culinary excitement died instantly, but never one to insult food he beleaguered to swallow. Afterwards, he cleared his throat and pointed to his own omelette. “This got any meat in it?” 

Annette nodded. “Yup! It’s full of different kinds. I figured Caspar would want to stack up on protein since he always works out so hard!” 

The promise of meat seemed to be enough to convince Raphael to try it. He scoffed down the first bite— Caspar hoped only he noticed the way Raphael’s eyes watered— and soon the omelette had nearly disappeared.

The last heaping forkful barely grazed his tongue when he suddenly paused, suspending the utensil and food a mere inch from his face. A huge smile unfurled on his face. 

He crammed the egg down quickly and swallowed, before bellowing, “Hey, Bernadetta!”

Bernadetta squeaked as Caspar and Annette turned their attention to her.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” she apologized. “I didn’t know you had plans today! I’ll just be on my way. Pay no attention to me!” 

She jolted around to flee, but Raphael’s voice stopped her in her tracks, and with a slight tremble she peeked over her shoulder.

“Wait! Don’t go! I’ve been looking forward to eating with you all morning! I just had a snack but I still got plenty of room left for more! Come over here and join us!”

Caspar swallowed and called to Bernadetta, “Yeah, Bernadetta! Join in!” 

“The more the merrier!” Annette chimed in as well. 

Slow and hesitant, Bernadetta turned back around. Her fingers fidgeted on the strap of the bag in her hand. 

Meekly, she whispered, “Nope! No, I don’t think I can do that. Being among a big group like that would be—” she gulped— “just terrifying. And it seems like you’re all having fun. I’d just ruin everything. So, I’ll just leave this here and— ”

“Oh, I know,” Raphael interrupted. “How about you and me sit over there?” He pointed to a spot just a few feet away. “That way we’re still nearby, but not in a big group. Do that everyday, getting a bit closer, and soon we’ll all be eating together.”

A giant smile stretched across his face.

Bernadetta’s eyes darted nervously to the location and she bit her lip. Minutes seemed to pass, but finally she took a deep breath and relented. “O-okay, I'll try.” 

She inched over to a section of grass a little further away than Raphael had indicated. Thanking Annette heartily for the food, he rose and joined her.

Annette took their privacy as an opportunity to scoot closer to Caspar, humming a content tune as he helped himself to a slice of apple. Her eyes gleamed merrily and glanced down at the mostly untouched omelette in his lap.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and asked innocently, “So? How is it?”

Leisurely, Caspar chewed, buying time. Annette waited and stared, painfully hopeful. 

Suddenly, Raphael’s enthusiastic praise rang in the air. “Delicious! Incredible! So tasty! You've really outdone yourself, Bernadetta!”

Caspar and Annette turned to see Raphael greedily devouring bite after bite of picture-perfect sausage and egg. A hearty portion of scrumptious looking pastries and potatoes lay in a basket next to the other pair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Caspar watched Annette wilt. Her shoulders slumped forward and her head drooped down. With morose-filled eyes she looked down at her own cooking attempt. 

In a barely audible voice she muttered, “You don’t have to eat that if you don’t want to.” 

“What are you talking about?” Caspar responded quickly and nudged her shoulder with his elbow. “You made it for me. Of course I’m gonna eat it. I promised to taste-test and I’m gonna keep my word!” 

He made to scoop up another bite, but she tugged the container away. His fork caught the edge and he managed to hold onto the box.

“It’s probably terrible! You really don’t have to!”

“Well, I’m gonna eat it anyway!”

Defiant, she tugged again, but Caspar tightened his grip. “Really, I insist! I’ll make you something sweet instead! I’m better at that anyway!”

“Come on, Annette! Stop being so hard on yourself! I’m sure it’s—”

Suddenly, Annette let go and hunched up, shooting a hand over her mouth. 

The recoil nearly knocked Caspar off balance, but alarm sprung to his voice instantly at the change in her demeanor. “Hey, come on, Annette. It’s fine. Nothing to cry about. Cooking just takes practice like everything else.”

She shook her head. “I...I don’t feel so good,” she strained. “I sampled a lot of what I made this morning...and a lot of tasted kind of...funny.”

Caspar sat the container down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Like sick?” he asked cautiously. 

She nodded. 

Within a blink, Caspar scooped her up and rushed her to the infirmary.

* * *

Soft beams of light filtered through the stain-glass window in Manuela’s office and cast a colorful pattern across the cot where Annette lay curled up, fingers tightly wound around the edge of a blanket. Caspar sat beside her, rubbing her back.

“I'm sorry about your shirt,” Annette whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. “I’ll wash it. I promise.”

Caspar shrugged and glanced down at the stain across his breast. It hadn’t been a perfect rescue. “It’s not a big deal. I’ve had worse than that splattered on me in battle. It’s my fault for running fast like that when you didn’t feel so good. I should have been more gentle.”

“No, no! Let me clean it. Please.” 

She turned in on herself even more, drawing her knees closer to her chest. “I messed up everything. I just wanted to make you a nice breakfast. I really did put so much love into it, but I'm just _horrible_ at cooking.” 

She sniffed and even though Caspar couldn’t see her face, the way she shuddered was evidence enough that this time she was indeed crying. 

“Bernadetta’s such a fantastic cook. And then t-there’s _me_. I burn everything or worse— it goes boom! I should...I should just give up.”

Caspar leaned over her and brushed strands of auburn hair away from her face, revealing puffy, red eyes.

“Hey, now,” he soothed. “Chin up, Annette.”

She sniffed again.

“You know, my punch will never be as powerful as Raphael’s but I’m just as tough, don't you think? I totally lost our sparring match today though. But that’s just gonna make me a better fighter! I gotta figure out new combos and use my strengths like my speed to turn the tables on him. Maybe you just gotta keep trying different combos too. Different ingredients and recipes until you find the ones you’re really good at.” 

“I don't know. Maybe.”

He ruffled her hair playfully and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Well, _I_ know! We might not have done our best this morning but we still got the rest of the day! And besides, I like you no matter what. At your best _and_ at your worst.”

Annette sniffed again and used the blanket to dab her eyes. “Thanks, Caspar. I feel a little better hearing that.”

Shyly, she glanced back at him and offered a weak smile. He returned it more enthusiastically, but then she turned back around and lay still, lost in thoughts. Caspar knew well enough by now that silence like this meant doubt and insecurities were brewing in her mind.

And Caspar had never been good at silence. If he was water, he was a gurgling stream or raging rapids, and such water flowed with persistence.

“I think I know a way to make you feel a _lot_ better!” he exclaimed with a cheeky grin. 

Swiftly, he swooped in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Annette squirmed in protest, which only encouraged him to kiss her again, this time on the corner of her mouth.

She pushed him away. “No! Wait! You can’t kiss me like this!” A giggle mixed with mortification in her voice. “I need to brush my teeth and— and put on lipstick!”

Caspar laughed and kissed her anyway.


End file.
